Wendy the Good Little Witch
Wendy the Good Little Witch is a character that appeared in the Casper the Friendly Ghost franchise and the love interest of the titular character. Biography Wendy appeared as a recurring character in the Casper comic books while also getting her own solo series. While she is good friends with Casper, but their are hints that the two may have romantic feelings for one another. Like Casper, Wendy is a witch who use her powers for good instead of harming others. She lives under the wing of her three Thelma, Velma and Zelma in her own haunted mansion. The character has also appeared in cartoons and animated films. She made her live-action appearance in the 1998 direct-to-video film, Casper Meets Wendy ''and returned in comics in the 2009-2010 three issue mini series, ''Casper and the Spectrals. Film Casper Meets Wendy Wendy has also appeared in the 1998 direct-to-video film, Casper Meets Wendy ''and is once again as Casper's love interest. She is portrayed by Hilary Duff. In the film, Wendy is a witch living under the care of her three bewitching aunts, Gerti, Gabby, and Fanny. When she tried to be friends with the paper boy, her aunts pulled a nasty prank on him with their witch magic causing the paper boy to flee. When Wendy tried to stand up to her aunts, they were interrupted by Vincent and Jules who were sent by an evil warlock name, Desmond Spellman who is after Wendy. Wendy manage to save herself and her aunts by outsmarting the two henchmen and went off to a place called Sunnybirte Resorts to hide. Their she met a boy name Josh Jackman, who made a move on her, but Gerti pulled one of her magic stunts on him. When her aunts left to go to the pool, Wendy spotted Josh and his friend and followed him to the arcade. When she tried to talk to Josh, he was to busy on playing an arcade game with his friend and brushed her off. For revenge, Wendy unplug the game use a small dose of her magic, since Desmond will track her if she use any huge amount of magic. Wendy went inside of a barn where she meets with the Friendly Ghost, Casper who happens to be pushed around by his uncles, The Ghostly Trio. They were frighten by each other at first, but Casper complimented her by saying the he didn't know witches were so cute. When she questions him about ghosts being so spooky and mean, he claims that he is friendly. The two became friends as they realize that they had a lot in common, so they spend a lot of time together having fun. The two suddenly came to a conclusion that ghosts and witches are each others worst enemies, so they came up with an idea to get their elders to mingle with each other. Wendy in disguise found her aunts at the pool and gave them a flier of a dance that will happen tonight, in which they accepted to go. Wendy ran into Josh, in which he force her to go to the dance with him, but she will not accepted him after the way he treated and she pulls a prank on him with her magic which caused him fall into the pool. Later that night, Wendy sneak out of the house after her aunts locked her in and went to the dance where she and Casper sees that everything is going to plan as Casper had the Ghostly Trio possessed three humans by lying to them about a record they need to break. Wendy had Casper placed the spot lights on her aunts for his uncles to see as she changed the music to Romeo and Juliet. Both genders found their partner and Casper took Wendy's hand and took her outside to ask her for a dance, she changed into a red dress as Casper changed into a tux and danced at the gazebo. They were spotted by Josh whom he witness Wendy dancing with an invisible Casper, which lead Josh mistakenly believe that she is dancing by herself. Casper wondered who he was as he, but Wendy stated that he was no one important, but Casper is having a suspicion that their was something going on between them. The two rushed right back into the party as they discovered that the Ghostly Trio were losing control of the humans they inhabited. Outside of the party they completely lost the control and revealed themselves to Wendy's aunts as Wendy's aunts revealed themselves as witches scaring the Trio away. This lead to Gerti decided to find another hiding place. Wendy not wanting to move, think she can fix this. She sneaked out once again, this time with her laptop and showed Casper an image of Desmond saying that he is after her and if she or her aunts use any high level magic, he will track them down and destroy and the only way to do it is a going inside a portal called the Mystic Abyss saying that whatever goes in can never come out, so she beg Casper to keep the Ghostly Trio away from them, so she and her aunts won't leave, but Casper stated that he can't stand up to them, but Wendy stated it's a life or death situation, and had him promise not to say anything about magic. However, things didn't go to well when Casper tried to stand up to them, he accidentally spill the beans by revealing that the witches can't use magic. This gave the Trio the upper hand as they went to scare off the witches.With no other choice, Wendy used her wand against them causing Desmond to know her exact location. After getting flushed by his uncles, Casper rushed to warn Wendy, but she told them that they paid their respects and disowned Casper for not keeping his promise and threatens him to leave or she will use her magic against him, leaving Casper with no other choice, but to do what he was told. Wendy discovered that her wand was missing due to Josh and his friend right after she used it on the Trio, but her aunts were on a rush to leave, before Desmond finds them. When they spotted Vincent and Jules they tried to make a run for it, but Desmond caught them by surprised. It is revealed to Wendy and her aunts that, she will become an even greater witch then Desmond, so he take it upon himself to destroy Wendy. Casper managed to show up and confronted Desmond, but the Friendly Ghost was outmatched by Desmond's magic as he blasted Casper away. Desmond opened the Abyss and attempted for his men to drag Wendy iniside of it, but Casper showed up again with Wendy's wand after scaring Josh and his friend. Desmond and his henchmen tried to stop Casper before he can get a chance to give it back. Once Wendy got a hold of her wand, she used it against Desmond, he shows to have little affect of it, and so he used his magic and dragged Wendy inside the Abyss. Casper grabbed a red rope and dived into the Abyss to save her as Desmond attempted to close the wall on them. Wendy screamed out for Casper as the Friendly Ghost came closer and grabbed her hand as they attempted crawl back with the rope. When Desmond attempted to destroy the three witches, he was confronted by a three eyed mud monster that scared him causing him to fall into the Abyss. The three eyed mud monster revealed to be The Ghostly Trio using their ghostly powers to defeat the evil warlock. With Casper and Wendy still inside, the ghosts and the witches band together to get them out. The children were for a moment unconscious until their elders helped them up. Wendy had her aunts thank the Trio for saving them and the Trio admitted that they didn't have problem getting to know them. Desmond's Oracle intervene saying that now that Desmond is gone, Wendy is now the greatest witch of all time, for doing what no other can't do and that is to befriend a ghost. When Wendy and her aunts were about to leave, Casper stopped by with his uncles bags and wanted to let her know that he is going to miss her. Wendy stated that if he ever saved another girl from a swirling vortex of doom, her will forget all about her. She helped Casper by removing the bags and have them floating for the Ghostly Trio to get it and gave a quick kiss to Casper on the lips causing him to blushed and they flew off. Re-imagining ''Casper and the Spectrals Wendy has also appeared the 2009-2010 three issue comic book mini series, Casper and the Spectrals celebrating Casper's 60th Anniversary and giving her a whole new design. Rather than giving her the classic outfit, she now wears a red hoodie with a yellow star on the back of it, a black skirt, red tights with black strips, and two black gloves while carrying her broom on her back when she is not flying. They also gave her a more Gothic look as she wears black make up around her eyes. In the comic, she tried to stop her aunts from scaring away the humans. She met with Casper and they instantly became friends, along the way, they meet with the Little Devil, Hot Stuff who pulled a prank on them by having the ogres caputre them after Hot Stuff pulled the prank on them and made them believe it was Casper and Wendy who did the prank. They tried to escape the net they were on be it turns out it was immune to ghosts and witches, Hot Stuff manage to save them and the three of them became friends. When the monstrous Volbragg attacked Spookytown, the three of them band together and tried to defeat him. Gallery Casper meets wendy14.jpg|Casper first meeting Wendy Casper and Wendy's Dance.jpg|Casper and Wendy on a date Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Female Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Child Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest